


A Little Time

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo has to watch Daichi get married to someone else.





	A Little Time

Tetsurou stands back and watches Daichi get married to someone else.  He knew he had no one to blame but himself.  He was the one who had needed time to figure himself out, it had been selfish of him to think Daichi would wait around hoping Tetsurou would figure his shit out.  Daichi had been patient for years after all and it had been Tetsurou’s choice to break up.

 

It had taken years for Tetsurou to come to terms with being gay.  He knew who he was and he was, for the most part, proud of the person he had become with one exception.  That being his relationship with Sawamura Daichi.  He was ashamed of how he wouldn’t tell anyone about their relationship, how he never allowed any sort of public displays of affection.  Hell, he barely let Daichi stand near him.  He knew he had been unfair to Daichi every time he would pull away in public then fall together in private.  Like Daichi had been some dirty little secret, as if he was something to be ashamed of.  Daichi had been patient but Tetsurou hadn’t been able to deal with the guilt any longer.

 

Now Daichi was getting married to someone who had no issues with small physical intimacies in public.  She was looking at Daichi like he hung the stars and he was looking at her like she was the sun in his sky.

 

Tetsurou was happy for them.  He wouldn’t allow himself to feel any other way.  Not during Daichi’s big day.  Afterwards, when he was back at his apartment, he would wallow in his self induced misery.  But right at that moment he cheered and wolf whistled along with everyone as the groom kissed the bride.

 

Suzu was a lovely bride.  They had been dating nearly a year when Daichi popped the question.  Three years prior it had been Tetsurou kissing Daichi.

 

Tetsurou had not been surprised that Daichi asked him to be apart of the wedding party.  They had known each other since they were 17, had been friends well before they dated.  Things had been a little awkward after they broke up but they had worked through that.  Neither of them had mentioned that nine month period when they had been 21 and dated.  It was almost as if it never happened.  Considering no one but the two of them knew they had dated, to the rest of the world they had never been anything but friends.

 

Except Tetsurou knew far more about Daichi than any friend should know.  He knew how soft and stubborn Daichi was first thing in the morning, resisting the call of the sun even though he was mostly an early riser.  Tetsurou knew that when Daichi truly blushed it started at his cheeks and spread down to his chest.  Tetsurou knew the look in Daichi’s eyes as Tetsurou braced himself over him, sweaty and arching against each other, vulnerability too clear in brown eyes.  Tetsurou knew how Daichi kissed, soft and slow like he had all the time in the world, fingers grazing against skin.

 

Tetsurou knew the look on Daichi’s face as he swallowed down hurt and anger when Tetsurou told him they should stop doing what they were doing.

 

Tetsurou watched the first dance as husband and wife swirled around each other, lost in their own happy bubble and he was happy for Daichi.  Tetsurou admitted he was too stupid to see it when they had been in their early twenties and trying to figure themselves out, but Daichi deserved the world.

  
  
  


**_\---------------------------_ **

  
  
  


“What’s with you?”  Daichi asked as he put a steaming mug in front of Tetsurou.  Tetsurou sat up straight, adjusting the mug and trying to look innocent.

 

“Why whatever do you mean Daichi?”  Tetsurou asked, pushing the green crayon closer to Tobio’s reaching hand.  He was an adorable little monster, total concentration as he colored a moose green.

 

“You’ve been looking around like you expect to find something.”  Daichi stated dully, holding his own mug close to him.

 

The truth was Suga sent Tetsurou on a mission.  Honestly Tetsurou had no real idea how it had happened.  He had been enjoying his Sunday off, contemplating reorganizing his extensive DVD collection when Suga had called.  He had gotten it into Tetsurou's head that Daichi needed help, and he needed it now.

 

Suzu and Daichi had gotten separated two months prior.  Everyone had been worried and apparently Daichi had not even shared anything with Suga.  Tetsurou wasn’t too surprised, Daichi was surprisingly good at hiding things.  He managed to keep his relationship with Tetsurou a secret for months, and still no one knew about it.

 

“I’m fine, we all are.”  Daichi stated firmly, setting his mug down as if to emphasize his point.

 

Tobio had not been an easy birth for Suzu.  She had gone through a lot and ended up hemorrhaging one night.  They had to deliver Tobio early and for a while there it had looked like neither mother nor baby would make it.

 

In the end both had pulled through but it had been difficult for a couple days.  Tetsurou would never forget the completely devastated look as the doctor asked if Daichi wanted to hold his son, to say his goodbyes.  He had been so small and a machine had helped him live until he could breath on his own.

 

“We love Tobio, that won’t ever change but neither of us are the people we married.”  Daichi’s eyes were soft as he looked down at his son, who was sitting in the seat next to Tetsurou at the kitchen counter.  “Instead of growing together, we grew apart.”  He didn’t look particularly happy about that but he didn’t look heartbroken either.

 

Tetsurou had long since believed Daichi was the most handsome man he’d ever met.  The added years hadn’t eroded his looks at all.  The beginnings of laugh lines around his eyes and mouth made him look approachable even if the cut of his jaw was almost severe.  His weight fluctuated over the years, after Tobio was born he had lost a considerable amount of weight but now he was filled out once again.

 

Tetsurou’s heart still ached every time he saw Daichi, an echo of the teen visible in the man Daichi had become.  It was a familiar feeling, one he had learned to live with.

 

“Tobio has a play on Saturday, do you want to come?”  Daichi asked, abruptly changing the subject.  Tetsurou looked over at Tobio.

 

“He’s two.”  Tetsurou couldn’t imagine what a play full of two year olds would look like.  Probably pure chaos.  He’d love every second of it.

 

“He’ll be dressed as a blueberry.”  Daichi grinned as Tetsurou closed his eyes and clutched his chest.

 

“Too cute.”  Tetsurou complained, whining as he put his head down on the counter.  Little hands patted his head.  “Thank you Tobio.”

 

“You could bring your boyfriend.”  Tetsurou peered up at Daichi, searching for any sign of bitterness or anger yet finding none.

 

Tetsurou had started dating Terushima Yuuji several months prior though they had just gone public as a couple two weeks ago.  Tetsurou worried about publically dating a man.  He had come out years ago, though mostly to close friends and family.  He didn’t want Daichi to feel as if he hadn’t been good enough to come out for.  It had just been a different period of his life.

 

Yuuji was exactly what Tetsurou needed.  He was fun and outgoing, he hardly ever got angry or offended because of Tetsurou’s sarcastic or sly remarks.  He also happened to be quite a few years younger than Tetsurou, which his friends loved to point out.

 

“He’s in the play too, right?”  Daichi smirked as Tetsurou threw a crayon at him.

 

“He’s a perfectly respectable age!”  Tetsurou retorted.

 

“And what is that age again?”  Daichi asked as Tetsurou scooped up Tobio, trying to use the little boy as a shield against his wicked father.  “When you were graduating high school he would have been only a little older than Tobio.”  Daichi said in a cheerful tone as he tapped Tobio on the nose, making the little boy laugh.

 

“Rude.”  Tetsurou curled the boy closer, sighing as Tobio rested his little head against Tetsurou’s shoulder.  Tetsurou thought he wasn’t much interested in children.  He had been an only child and all his cousins were older than him, but he had a fierce love for the little boy in his arms.  Tobio could throw tantrums that rivalled any other toddler, but mostly he was well behaved, almost far too intense for a two-year-old.  “There’s not even a decade between us.”

 

“9 years.”  Daichi pointed out as he pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Tobio and Tetsurou like it was the most natural thing to do.  It was after all.  Daichi must have thousands of pictures of Tobio just from this month alone.

 

“Suzu is younger than you.”  Tetsurou tried to deflect but Daichi just laughed.

 

“By two and half years.  We could have been an acceptable couple in high school.  Could you and your boyfriend?”  Daichi grinned as Tetsurou groaned, hiding his face in Tobio soft hair.

 

“Tobio tell your dad to stop being mean to me.”  Tetsurou pleaded.

 

“No papa.”  Tobio’s small hand papped Tetsurou on the face, making Daichi roar with laughter.  Tetsurou tried not to let the fact that Tobio referred to him as papa affect him too greatly, Daichi had yet to correct him and Tetsurou was in no hurry to either.

 

“Did he making you go clubbing with him again?  Is that why you look so exhausted?”  Daichi asked as Tetsurou pulled Tobio’s coloring book closer so Tobio and he could color together.

 

“That was one time.”  Tetsurou grumbled.

 

“He made you wear a mesh shirt.”  Daichi pulled Tetsurou’s mug away from Tobio’s reaching fingers, instead giving him an orange sippy cup.

 

“I looked great.”  Tetsurou stated firmly.  Not that it didn’t come at a cost.  Yuuji was constantly dragging him to the gym.  Part of Tetsurou was happy for the results but sometimes he craved to just stay at home, doing a bunch of nothing and ordering in.

 

“So are you coming to the play?”  Daichi leaned against the counter, looking almost unfairly attractive in his worn henley top, especially with the sleeves pushed up to reveal tanned forearms.

 

“You know I am.”  Tetsurou enjoyed being an obnoxious parent.  Not that he was Tobio’s parent.  If anything he was more like a weird uncle.

 

“Are you staying for dinner?  I was going to order ramen.”  Daichi was too busy digging around his drawers for the take out menus to see Tetsurou’s happy grin.

  
  
  


**_\---------------------------_ **

  
  
  


Tetsurou stepped out onto the balcony, letting out a breath of relief when he saw it was unoccupied and he could close out the noise from behind him.  He remembered loving parties like these when he was in college.  The kind where the music was so loud it hummed in your veins, alcohol was passed around freely, and a person could make temporary friends.  He had hopped from parties just like this one to others nearly every weekend with Koutarou and Daiki, sometimes even Daichi and other people.

 

Now his head throbbed and his body ached.  His eyes felt dry and scratchy.  Being around all these kids made him feel unbelievably old and worn.  He thought it would make him feel the opposite.  Yuuji had made fun of him when Tetsurou had spent a Saturday night at a play put on by two year olds and Tetsurou  had been set on proving Yuuji wrong.

 

Except he wasn’t wrong.  Tetsurou would rather watch Tobio in a play any day rather than sit through five more minutes of this party.  Tetsurou had turned down Daichi’s offer of the newest Disney movie and take out followed by the latest horror movie after Tobio was put to bed.  Tetsurou had been spending more and more time over at Daichi’s.  Baking cookies with the father and son duo or trying to garden in a plot Daichi had bought at the local center.  Going to the public pool with Daichi to take toddler swimming lessons, being the only two men there because the class was a mommy and me swimming class, Daichi had just not read the flier completely.

 

At this moment Tetsurou could be sitting on the couch with a very much asleep Daichi resting against him with Tobio tucked safely in bed down the hall.  As the credits rolled on the horror movie both of them had been too tired to watch properly, Tobio would sneak out and curl up in his father’s lap.  Tetsurou would pretend to be asleep when Daichi woke.

 

Daichi showed no interest in Tetsurou beyond friendship and that was perfectly fine with Tetsurou.  He knew he was lucky Daichi still allowed them to be friends after the shit Tetsurou had put him through when they were younger.  All Tetsurou wanted was to be around him, them really because Tobio and Daichi were a packaged deal now and Tetsurou couldn’t love the little boy any more.  He enjoyed spending his free time there, sometimes even taking along his work so he could have the background noise of Daichi and Tobio playing and chatting as he typed away on his computer.

 

“Ready to leave already?”  A teasing voice came from behind him.  Tetsurou turned to Yuuji as he slid the sliding glass door shut behind him, looking up at Tetsurou in his mischievous way before tilting his head to the side.  “Ah.  So you’re thinking about doing a whole different kind of leaving.”

 

“Yuuji.”  Tetsurou’s hands fell helplessly to his sides.  He wasn’t sure what to say but Yuuji had seen it on his face.

 

“It’s cool, I think we both knew this wasn’t going to last.”  Yuuji put on a brave face but Tetsurou could see the hurt behind the smile.  Suddenly Yuuji looked far too young and it made Tetsurou feel ancient, and wretched.  “Is it because of Sawamura?”

 

“Wh- how- I mean of course not.”  Tetsurou stuttered, too surprised to lie with any sort of believability.

 

“I might be young but I’m not stupid.”  Yuuji studied Tetsurou for a second before looking away.  There wasn’t much to see, the balcony looked out into another building.  “I can’t even really be mad because- I mean, it’s Sawamura right?  The guy is like freaking Superman.  How could I possibly compete with Superman and the Kid Wonder?”

 

“I’m sorry.”  Tetsurou cringed at that, causing Yuuji to laugh as he looked over at him.  “If it makes you feel better, it’s never going to happen between us.  It already happened and I kind of fucked it up.  Not recently!  Not while we were dating, years ago.”

 

“It should make me feel better.”  Yuuji looked down and kicked Tetsurou’s shoe gently.  “But it doesn’t because you’re kind of a great guy and you’ve gone along with just about every one of my ideas even if you didn’t want to.  So I’m going to say this and then I’m going to go get super drunk, make out with a stranger, and probably drunk dial you all night so think of this as an early apology for that.  If you think that he has gotten over you, you haven’t been looking hard enough.”  With that Yuuji turned on his heel and walked back inside, yelling for beer.

 

Tetsurou stared at the spot Yuuji had just vacated before making a quick exit out of the party and the building it was being held in.

 

During his wait for the train Tetsurou pulled out his phone, idly checking it to see a couple new messages.  Kenma had apparently gotten another cat, this one pure white and missing an eye.  Koutarou had gotten lost in Sweden and texted Tetsurou’s his whole adventure, Tetsurou wasn’t sure he wanted to know how Koutarou was in Sweden when he was suppose to be training in Spain.  Tetsurou’s mom had called and left a message reminding him of his father's birthday and to bring someone this time.  Daichi had texted him various pictures of himself and Tobio throughout the night, cataloging the missed opportunity for Tetsurou.  The last message is Daichi telling Tetsurou to text him when he got home so he knew Tetsurou arrived safely.

 

**To Daichi:**

**On my way home right now.**

 

Tetsurou hadn’t expected a text back.  It was nearly two in the morning and Daichi had been up all morning and day with a hyper two year old.  But his phone pinged back almost immediately.

 

**From Daichi:**

**Do you need a ride?**

 

**To Daichi:**

**Aw is that concern for my safety?**

 

**From Daichi:**

**Nevermind. Die in an alley.  Goodnight.**

 

**To Daichi:**

**You’re so going to regret those words if it actually happens!**

 

**From Daichi:**

**You’re typing in full sentences so you must not have drank much.**

 

None at all if Tetsurou was being perfectly honest.  As Tetsurou was thinking about how to tease Daichi next another message popped up.

 

**From Daichi:**

**We missed you tonight.**

 

Tetsurou’s heart seemed to stop and speed up at the same time as he read and reread that message.  He must have paused for too long because Daichi wrote again.

 

**From Daichi:**

**I mean Tobio missed you.**

**Kept asking for papa.**

**Is it weird he calls you that?**

**I’m sorry. I’ll tell him to stop.**

 

Daichi was prone to rambling when talking.  When he got nervous he tended to clam up and shut down but when he was embarrassed during texting he just continued to text until someone stopped him.  Tetsurou found it adorable but it had been so long since he had been on the receiving end of that nervous texting.

 

Yuuji’s final words ran through Tetsurou’s head.

 

**To Daichi:**

**Please don’t.**

 

Tetsurou sucked in a breath and for the first time he was glad he wasn’t 20 anymore.  He was a better person.  He was proud of who he was now, the man he had become.  The type of man who no longer hid how he felt.

 

20 year old Tetsurou hadn’t been worthy of being with Daichi.  Too afraid of what everyone else thought to put himself out there for him.

 

30 year old Tetsurou knew what he wanted and he knew he could be the type of person Daichi deserved.

 

So with that thought in mind Tetsurou texted Daichi once more.

 

**To Daichi:**

**I missed both of you.**

 

**From Daichi:**

**We’re making a fort in the living room tomorrow.**

**You should come.**

 

Tetsurou smiled down at his phone, replying that there was honestly nothing he’d like to do more than build forts with Daichi and Tobio all day tomorrow.


End file.
